Funny 'ol World
by The Second Geek
Summary: Just some goofy second rate poetry...I ADMIT TO NOT BEING ABLE TO WRITE POETRY! but this is just some funny little things i did one day while i was in school
1. Jack's Past, POEMIFIED!

For some reason I sat down, and started to write a poem. Actually I wrote  
two, but eh. So this is the first one. I have come to the idea, that maybe  
it would be cool if i could write poems about YOU! and Jack, you  
know?Understand now, that i am not this all great and mighty poetry writer,  
and that they are pritty childish, but they are kinda funny. anyway.  
if you want me to write a poem about you and jack or you and Will or you  
and Norrington... .  
just review and tell me about three things about you and who you want to be  
with. otherwise read on!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
His name was Jack Sparrow,  
He sailed on a ship.  
The Black Pearl it was,  
That he took for a trip.  
'Off to Tortuga,"  
'To find me a crew.'  
That's what he said,  
He thought he would do.  
He rounded up men,  
For a good price  
And loved 'em all instantly,  
He thought they were nice.  
But there was one,  
The first mate he was.  
His name was Barbosa,  
Jack was suspicious because,  
He asked jack for the way.  
'To an island' says he.  
'An island of treasure,'  
'And curs-ed booty.'  
Slowly Jack caved,  
'It's this way' says he.  
'As long as you promise,'  
'To share equally.'  
'Whatever ye wants.'  
Said Barbosa to Jack.  
When infact Barbosa,  
Was just talking flak.  
For on the way to the isle  
There was a mutiny.  
'Jack we don't need you.'  
'You just have to see'  
'We have the coordinates'  
'And there's no need for you'  
'So dump you on this island,'  
'Is what we think we will do.'  
'So walk the plank'  
'Ye scabberous dawg'  
'We cast you off this ship.'  
'Like a rotten old log.'  
So they told him to jump.  
And he was givin a shot  
Just one for his pistol  
Which wasn't alot.  
And he went for a swim  
To the island you see  
While Barbosa sailed away,  
In search of cursed booty.  
' I swear on life,'  
'And even my hat.'  
'I'll get me ship one day'  
'Or my name ain't Jack.'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
yea review! 


	2. Jack's Queen

This one is just to get me going. tee hee it's one about me.  
i am Jack's Queen, everyone always called me the Queen before, and now  
because of my favorite movie, they call me Jack's Queen or Pirate  
Queen.... so yea...this is a short poem about me being Jack's Queen  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack is the best  
second to none.  
I know with him,  
I'll have lots of fun.  
Along with a drink,  
Lovingly called Rum.  
I will drink this with him,  
And never be done.  
For haven't you heard?  
Haven't you seen?  
Jack is the King,  
And I am his Queen.  
We will ride his ship,  
Called the Black Pearl.  
We will ride his ship,  
and I will try not to hurl.  
We will sail to towns  
And a strange little village.  
Where we will loot and plunder,  
And maybe even pillage.  
For haven't you heard?  
Haven't you seen?  
Jack is the King,  
And I am his Queen.  
And when we are done,  
We will sail away,  
in to the sunset,  
and watch the sails sway.  
And as we stand at the wheel.  
he'll look at me and beam,  
'Lass' he'll say.  
'I'm glad yer me Queen.'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.bwa!  
review PLEASE! 


	3. Frodo's Girl

YAY! Frodo's girl! I wrote you a POEM!

Everyone PARTAY DOWN!

____________**____________

Frodo's Girl 

Was her name

Stalking Jack

Was her game.

In the mast

Is where she stays

As she watches him 

For hours and days

Until one day

The worst should happen

The wind went a blowin'

And her hair went a flappin'

'Oh shit!' she cried

As a strand blew away

'If that flies in his face,

'I will rue the day!'

Jack was just standing

As innocent as can be

When something happened

That was so silly

Purple hair flew

Into his face

Giving up his stalkers 

Hiding place.

'You!' he cried 

Pointing his finger

'ME!?!' she yelled

'I cannot linger!'

With a pop she was gone

(Thanks to a stalker power)

And in her place

Was a single flower.

'I must find a way'

Said Jack to his mate

'To stop that girl

From messin me fate.'

So he took the flower

That had drifted down 

And added it to the pile 

With a slight frown

But Frodo's Girl 

Came back you see

The very next day 

To stalk Jack and his booty.

___________________________**_________________

ok ok I know lame, but lets remember what the summary said, and it WAS kinda funny aye?


	4. Alcohol is Good Sometimes

Hi guys! I know, long time no see right? Oh well, here is your next poem brought to you by me!

This lovely poem is about a girl named RyuJoobachi, whose name I have shortened to Joob in the poem. 

~~~

Pillaging and Plundering is what she does best

She lights fires and burns like none of the rest. 

Obnoxious and loud, but funny is she, 

Just like her Jack wants her to be. 

They met long ago, in a drinking contest.

Even though drunk, he saw she had zest.

So challenged he did, her to a match. 

Whoever drinks more, the prize they would snatch.

So away they drank, until break of day. 

When Joob stood up and pushed Jack away. 

"I give up!" She cried sadly, and drunk as can be.

"I can't drink no more, I have to pee."

"Fine!" laughed Jack, gulping one more down.

"But let it be known, all over this town"

"I win the prize, no doubt about that."

"And about the prize, you and me will have to chat."

And Jack being the man, we all know him to be.

Used his wily ways, and was very sneaky. 

"The prize," he said, "Is one I will choose."

So Joob shrugged, what has she got to loose?

"I happen to be, very fond of your charm."

"And my prize, I think, is to have you at my arm."

So away they went, happier than you'd think.

Each thanking god, for the alcohol drink.

~~~


End file.
